A crisp, clean, wrinkle-free, and crease-free shirt collar and jacket collar are important to many people, such as professionals and fashionistas. Unfortunately, when a shirt or suit is stored, even for a short time, in an enclosure, drawer, bag, carrying case, or the like, it often becomes wrinkled, creased, and/or crushed, degrading the structure, e.g., the shoulders padding, the collar, etc. Particularly, the material of the collar and upper shoulder area in a garment tends to degrade and lose its shape and structure contributing to wrinkling and creasing. This results in an unsightly and potentially unwearable garment.
There has been a long felt need for maintaining and transporting stored garments, such as shirts, suits, and jackets, as wrinkle-free, crease-free, and with maintained intended garment shape and structure, as possible for subsequent use.